Field
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for dealing with malware. And more specifically, systems and methods for protection against malware.
Background
The term “malware” is used herein to refer generally to any executable computer file or, more generally “object”, that is or contains malicious code, and thus includes viruses, Trojans, worms, spyware, adware, etc. and the like.
A typical anti-malware product, such as virus scanning software, scans objects or the results of an algorithm applied to the object or part thereof to look for signatures in the object that are known to be indicative of the presence of malware. Generally, the method of dealing with malware is that when new types of malware are released, for example via the Internet, these are eventually detected. Once new items of malware have been detected, then the service providers in the field generate signatures that attempt to deal with these and these signatures are then released as updates to their anti-malware programs. Heuristic methods have also been employed.
These systems work well for protecting against known malicious objects. However, since they rely on signature files being generated and/or updated, there is inevitably a delay between a new piece of malware coming into existence or being released and the signatures for identifying that malware being generated or updated and supplied to users. Thus, users are at risk from new malware for a certain period of time which might be up to a week or even more.
More recently, so-called “cloud” based techniques have been developed for fighting malware/viruses. In these techniques, protection is provided by signatures that are stored in the cloud, i.e. in a central server to which the remote computers are connected. Thus, a remote computer can be given protection as soon as a new malware object is spotted and its signature stored in the central server, so that the remote computer is protected from it without the need to wait for the latest signatures to be downloaded and installed on the remote computer. This technique can also give the advantage of moving the processing burden from the remote computer to the central server. However, this technique is limited by sending only signature information or very basic information about an object to the central server. Therefore, in order to analyse whether or not an unknown object is malware, a copy of that object is normally sent to the central server where it is investigated by a human analyst. This is a time consuming and laborious task introducing considerable delay in classifying malware as safe or unsafe. Also, given the considerable volume of new objects that can be seen daily across a community, it is unrealistic to have a skilled human analyst investigate each new object thoroughly. Accordingly, malevolent objects may escape investigation and detection for considerable periods of time during which time they can carry out their malevolent activity in the community.
We refer in the following to our previous application US-A-2007/0016953, published 18 Jan. 2007, entitled “METHODS AND APPARATUS FOR DEALING WITH MALWARE,” the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. In this document, various new and advantageous cloud-based strategies for fighting malware are disclosed. In particular a cloud-based approach is outlined where the central server receives information about objects and their behaviour on remote computers throughout the community and builds a picture of objects and their behaviour seen throughout the community. This information is used to make comparisons with this data across the community in developing and applying various heuristics and or rules to determine whether a newly seen object is malevolent or not.
This approach to fighting malware involves communicating, storing and managing vast amounts of data at the central server, which is a challenging problem in itself. It is also challenging to develop new schemes for more accurately and more efficiently detecting malware given the vast amount of data collected about objects seen in the community and the constantly evolving strategies used by malware writers to evade detection. It is also desirable to improve the processes for analysing the data to make the best use of the time and specialised skills of the human malware analysts.
Malware is also becoming increasingly adept at self-defense by interfering with the operation of security programs installed on a computer. This is another problem that security software must contend with.